clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Warden
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Grand Warden is a brilliant tactician who has spent years learning to harness powerful artifacts of unknown origin. He toughens troops that attack enemy villages or guard your village." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Grand Warden is based on both the Wizard and Healer, similar to how a Barbarian King and Archer Queen resemble a Barbarian and Archer respectively. **He is automatically summoned once the Grand Warden Altar is constructed, which costs 6,000,000 Elixir and is available at Town Hall 11. **The Grand Warden initiates a range of his passive Life Aura upon deployment, which grants units with additional health. Any unit to leave this range is stripped of the ability, unless they re-enter it. ***The level of this passive ability is increased once every level, unlike his special ability which is increased every 5 levels. **The Grand Warden is the third hero in the game, being weak in physical strength but extremely powerful in support. His ability, Eternal Tome renders all friendly troops within his aura invincible to damage for a short time. ***Eternal Tome is upgraded every five levels that the Warden increases. **During defensive mode, he will turn into a stone statue and act as any other defensive tower while providing a health boost to defending troops and buildings. **The Grand Warden will attack the building being attacked by the highest number/troop space troop, and will continue to attack that building until it's destroyed(Even if that/those troop(s) has been killed). ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Grand Warden can be used as an air or ground Hero, thus he can fit into any preferred army composition. **The Grand Warden can be described as a 'Super Wizard' as he has more or less the same HP:DMG ratios. **The Grand Warden can jump over walls, much like a Hog Rider, regardless of him being in ground or air mode. **His ability, Eternal Tome, makes himself and friendly units in his range invincible to damage, and is crucial for destroying bases with a high DPS core. **He is the only hero that doesn't require proper funneling to be fully effective. He goes to wherever most of the troops are immediately where his passive ability will be effective the most. This allows more concentration for timing of spell deployment and troops. ***It can also be used to effectively counter the Eagle Artillery using large groups of troops; this also allows them to be able to destroy more than before. ***Troops in range of Eternal Tome can be healed while active, even if targeted by an Inferno Tower. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **His hitpoints are low, but his range and DPS are quite good, although not fit as a core defense. He will serve as a good support unit against the new Eagle Artillery defense. **He creates a buff to boost defensive troops and buildings. It is recommended to place his alter near structures that will receive the benefit such as the Clan Castle, or other Heroes. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' *The Grand Warden goes through visual changes at level 10. **Initially, he has purple facial hair similar to the Archer Queen, wearing white and purple robes along with a short cape. There is a gold trim on his collar at the neck and he wears a white crown-like decoration on his head. He also holds a thick book and a long wooden staff with a magic crystal held on top. **At level 10: His crown becomes golden. ---- *'Trivia' **The introduction of a new hero at Town Hall 11 was revealed in ClashCon 2015, however, only a silhouette of him was shown. **He is the only hero who has only 20 levels, unlike 40 levels for both the Barbarian King and Archer Queen **He is the only unit in the game that can be toggled as an air or ground unit. **He is the only hero to have two abilities. **He is the only hero being able to be killed single-handedly by a trap when in air mode via Seeking Air Mine. **He is the only hero available to be purchased and upgraded with Elixir. **The Grand Warden's upgrade costs up to level 8 cost less than the cost to buy him. **He is the only hero that appears to be based on two units as opposed to one, particularly the Healer and the Wizard, because of his use of magic and ability to increase friendly troops' hitpoints. **Currently, he is the only hero to be able to be maxed at the Town Hall level he is unlocked. **He is the only hero to turn into a form of defensive structure when defending Life Aura Effect Eternal Tome Ability For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Heroes Category:Elixir Category:Ground Troops Category:Anti-air Category:Air Troops Category:Defenses